El Dolor De Mi Corazón
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es un hombre que vive bajo las sombras de una herida del pasado; y Kagome Higurashi es una joven que no conoce la belleza de la vida. Ambos tienen el alma llena de deseos por satisfacer y sueños por cumplir, pero, ¿puede el amor hacer de las suyas entre aquellas personas que han sufrido por este mismo? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. [VIDA REAL]
1. El Candado

¿Desde cuándo los gastos de la casa sobrepasaban su sueldo? Soltó un soplido al recordar que la vida en Osaka no era –tan– cara, aunque cabe mencionar que eso fue hace años, pero ahora, en un mundo tan globalizado como en el que se vive era normal que los países crecieran y desarrollaran al máximo sus recursos, y Japón fue uno de ellos, al menos tecnológicamente hablando.

-No puedo perder más tiempo en esto –

Dispuesto a salir de su hogar, pasó velozmente por la cocina y se llevó a la boca un pan tostado.

-Terminará atorándose si no toma algo – recomendó sabia una señora

Frunció el ceño ante la razón de ese comentario y comió ferozmente para después ahogarse con una fuerte taza de café.

Acto seguido, desvió su mirada a la sala donde había una mochila azul. La cogió y se encaminó al borde de la puerta.

-¡Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde! – gritó una ronca, varonil e imponente voz

-Ya voy –

Un tierno jovencito corría bajando las escaleras. Y pensar que apenas era lunes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿cinco? – preguntó regañando al pequeño, perforándolo con la mirada

-Todavía soy un niño -

No pudo objetar contra eso, ¡rayos!, tenía que aprender a controlar su impulsiva estupidez de la mañana y no desquitarse con la primera persona que se apareciera. Pudo percatarse de la cabeza gacha de su hijo y el carraspeo de garganta en esa anciana. Como solía suceder casi todos los días, otra vez había metido la pata.

-Cuando tenía tu edad no me gustaba tener faltas en la escuela – señaló, tomando al infante de la mano, quien a su vez rápido tomó su bolsa de almuerzo

La inocente criatura no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a seguir el paso raudo de su padre, sin antes girar su perfil y despedirse de su adorada guardiana.

-Nos vemos señora Kaede – dijo con simpleza

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

En el camino nadie decía nada, era de esos silencios que te colmaban la punta del pie. Si había algo en lo que se parecían en exceso, era en el carácter orgulloso. Se bufó ante ello, soltando una modesta carcajada, llamando la atención de su hijo.

-¿De qué te ríes papá? –

Regresó a su postura seria sin perder un tono suave en su hablar.

-En que tú y yo somos parecidos –

El pequeño abrió los ojos ante esa respuesta y sonrió ante ello.

-Yo también pienso eso – comentó divertido – soy muy responsable como tú –

-No dudo que lo seas –

Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que cuando vino a pestañear, ya estaban enfrente de la primaria "Natsuki".

El niño se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó su mochila al tiempo que cargaba su lonchera. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche, pero antes de irse, se dio la media vuelta.

-Papá, ¿ya no estas enojado, verdad? –

El señor sintió su corazón latir desmesurado y su mirada se ablandó, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Por supuesto que no hijo – señaló – perdón por haberme desquitado contigo – admitió arrepentido, notando la preocupación en el rostro del pequeño

-¿Una mañana difícil? – preguntó curioso, frunciendo levemente el ceño

Rió ante lo fácil que era de leer delante de su hijo y estiró su brazo hacia la cabeza pequeña, sacudiendo con su mano el cabello del infante.

-Algo así – mencionó divertido, provocando una risa cómplice en el niño, endulzando su humor

-Papá, detente – dijo risueño, tratando de quitarse de encima los dedos de su padre – me vas a despeinar –

Siguieron riendo y bromeando un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada, indicando que la diversión debía terminar.

-Vendré por ti a la salida, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí –

El niño cerró la puerta y salió corriendo a la entrada, desapareciendo de la vista de aquel hombre de ojos serenos.

-Has crecido mucho Tsuhiko – murmuró solemne para después quitar el freno de mano y acelerar con rumbo a unos edificios

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-Hey, ¿cómo le va a tu retoño en la escuela? – preguntó sonriente un hombre de cabello corto

-Mejor que a ti en el trabajo –

-Vamos Inuyasha, no seas tan rudo con Miroku – sugirió una fémina – apenas es lunes –

-Es una manera de decirle perezoso - objetó sarcástico al tiempo que revisaba unos papeles

-Mi bella Sango – alardeó tomando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas – siempre defendiéndome, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? –

-Un alma en pena –

-¡Oh Sango!, no hay nada peor que eso – sollozó con un falso timbre de dolor

-Claro que sí – contestó rauda – un alma en pena desempleada –

El ojidorado y la chica de cabellos color bronce se botaron a las carcajadas, dejando al muchacho de mirada lapislázuli con la cara casi enfurecida.

-Es broma cariño – aseveró sonriente, plantando un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposo

-Pagarás caro en la noche –

Y en esa amenaza con un fuerte mensaje subliminal juntaron sus bocas, acordando esperar a la ansiada salida del trabajo.

El hombre de cabello negro fingió toser para irrumpir el acaramelado momento entre sus dos mejores amigos, quienes al parecer se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-Discúlpanos Inuyasha – mencionó apenada

-Lo siento amigo, sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando estoy con ella –

-Sólo… váyanse a un motel – incitó sin voltear a verlos

Siguieron dialogando de cosas triviales como la exagerada cuenta de luz que había que pagar, el velador en quien confiaban ciegamente, el aborrecido verano con sus lluvias y la monotonía en el trabajo.

Ser psicólogo era todo un problema, y mucho más cuando se trataba de pasar el tiempo aquel matrimonio, específicamente con una pediatra y un ginecólogo.

Y peor tener que pasar el tiempo con ellos. Que lástimas y dicha, pues ellos son sus dos mejores amigos.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los doctores recibía a sus pacientes en el primer día de la semana debido a que revisaban los pagos pendientes o si era necesario algún mantenimiento a la pequeña clínica.

-Por cierto, Sango invitará a una amiga suya a la casa para cenar el viernes por la noche – comentó Miroku con una pícara sonrisa

-No necesito que me busquen una pareja –

-Nadie ha dicho nada de conseguirte una compañera romántica con fines sexuales –

-Eres pésimo mintiendo – resaltó pasando su mano alrededor de su nuca, en reflejo de que todo era una vil trampa, la cual era bastante obvia

-Y tú eres un –

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos – interrumpió la mujer – lo que intentamos decir es, ¿por cuánto tiempo más te vas a galardonar como padre y madre a la vez? –

Ante esa inesperada pregunta, se levantó de golpe de su asiento, calcinándolos con sus orbes dorados.

-Sango… - musitó el hombre de larga cabellera negra en un tono de advertencia

-¿Qué?, ¿me vas decir que te ha funcionado? –

Se podía sentir el aire tenso, incluso respirarse. Miroku se limitó a tragar saliva y encogerse en su asiento, sabía que si se metía en la plática, acabaría golpeado verbal y mentalmente.

Inuyasha acomodaba sus ideas, esa ingrata de Numajiri jamás se guardaba las cosas.

-Ese niño necesita una familia – recalcó queriendo sonar convincente

-Y la tiene – refutó cabreado - yo soy lo único que tiene en su vida –

-También esta Kaede – agregó Hisho intentando en vano apaciguar el ambiente

Su amigo y su esposa voltearon a verle con balas en los ojos, y por unos segundos creyó haber muerto. Hacerse el dramático no era una opción y volvió a guardar silencio.

-Tú mismo dijiste que ya habías superado el pasado – le recordó certera, procurando calmar su verborrea - ¿no piensas volver a ser feliz? –

-Créeme que lo soy –

-Tu cara dice lo contrario –

No quiso decir más, no quiso explicarles lo que ya sabían. Ellos estaban conscientes por todo lo que él había vivido en carne propia, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera sucederle; y el golpe que tuvo en su vida personal lo destrozó por completo.

Pero al final, logró salir adelante, pudo sobrellevar las consecuencias de lo sucedido por él, por ese niño que le llenaba de luz todos los días de su vida.

Encolerizado por la impertinencia de Sango y la insensatez de Miroku, les dio la espalda. Podía percibir las miradas penetrantes de ellos, pero les ignoró.

-Salgan – ordenó con un toque de voz enfurecido, como si irradiara represión y dolor

-Inuyasha, por favor, sólo queremos –

-No me hagan repetirles lo mismo otra vez – dijo con irrefutable enojo

-Vámonos Sango –

-Pero… Miroku –

-No te va a escuchar – expresó en un tono serio

Resignada, suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta junto con su esposo, sin embargo, antes de salir, el hombre de cabello corto le susurró en el oído, y tragándose sus gritos con sabor a queja, les dejó solos en la oficina.

-¿Realmente tienes que ser así? –

Dejó escapar una simple risa y se giró sobre sus talones, topándose con su amigo quien lo veía sin pestañear, atento a cualquier cosa que dijera.

-No tengo otra opción – contestó con un timbre frío el hombre de pupilas color oro

-Eres irremediablemente terco –

-Y tú estúpidamente tenaz –

-¿Diez años no han sido suficientes para ti? – preguntó el hombre de ojos azules

Podía percibir la preocupación en la voz de Miroku y las expresiones turbadas de su rostro, y eso le reconfortaba, pero a su vez lo detestaba. Si había algo que odiaba era que las personas a su alrededor sintieran tristeza por él, como si desearan cargar con su dolor.

-No necesito compasión de nadie –

-Claro que no – señaló falsamente persuadido – lo que necesitas es alguien a tu lado –

Giró los ojos y tronó la boca, rechazando por completo esa idea.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles a ti y a Sango que yo –

-Sabes muy bien que respeto tus decisiones, pero – le interrumpió cortante

Mantuvo su mirada fija en él, observando como Hisho abría lentamente la puerta para salir de su cubículo, sin antes, voltear su perfil hacia atrás y encontrarse con el semblante de confusión en Inuyasha.

-¿Hasta cuándo vivirás así? – preguntó en un tono serio - ¿te has preguntado si Tsuhiko es feliz? – cuestionó severo e intrigado - ¿no crees que al menos él merece una segunda oportunidad? –

Y con esa última incógnita, se retiró del cuarto, dejando solo a un pensativo Inuyasha.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-Papá, ¿hoy vienen a comer mis tíos Miroku y Sango, verdad? – interrogó entusiasmado un pequeño fajándose su camisa de la escuela

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la boca llena de razón de su hijo. Carajo, se le había olvidado, y lo peor, es que después de aquella polémica discusión, sus amigos con trabajo y le dirigían la palabra. Aun siendo adultos todavía conservaban su lado infantil.

Suspiró y le mostró la sonrisa más agradable que tenía en su repertorio. No podía decirle lo que realmente había ocurrido, ni mucho menos explicarle el por qué.

-Probablemente no puedan venir a la casa Tsuhiko –

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó curioso y con un evidente acento de decepción

Definitivamente no era nada fácil ser padre. No quiso enfrentar los ahora afligidos ojos del pequeño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Contuvo la respiración y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

-Porque ayer en la noche me marcó Sango por teléfono, diciéndome que tu tío cogió un resfriado – mintió

-Entonces… –

-Así es, tu tía cuidará de él estos días y por eso no podrán acompañarnos esta tarde – dijo aparentado estar desilusionado, y al darse cuenta de la cabeza cabizbaja de su hijo, le pasó sus manos por los hombros – descuida, te prometo que mañana iremos a visitarle y decirle que se recupere pronto, ¿de acuerdo? –

No pudo evitar fingir comodidad al ver la dulce expresión de Tsuhiko deslumbrando alivio y una tierna sonrisa trazada en su pequeña boca. El verlo así le había oprimido cada extensión de su alma.

Él jamás puede saber la verdad, jamás debe de enterarse. Por él tendría que ser fuerte, por él podría soportar cualquier cosa y por él siempre sería capaz de sonreír.

Luego de peinar el cabello rebelde del pequeño Taisho, bajaron a paso veloz las escaleras y cada quien tomó su respectivo almuerzo preparado por la señora Kaede para así salir del hogar.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Incluso siendo jueves había un tráfico del demonio y un calor como el mismo infierno. Bueno, quizá era un castigo por parte de alguna divinidad al ser un mentiroso con su propio hijo. Y vaya que se lo había ganado.

La luz roja del semáforo lo estaba desesperando al grado de presionar fuertemente sus yemas contra el volante y las venas de su cuello comenzaban a marcarse debido al repentino estrés que experimentaba.

-Mierda – murmuró el ojidorado al borde del colapso

-¿Dijiste algo papá? –

Volteó con la cara pálida hacia su hijo, ¿desde cuándo tenía tan buen oído? Se regañó a sí mismo y compuso su perfil asombrado a uno casi relajado.

-No, nada… nada – titubeó seriamente, acomodándose sus lentes de sol – es tu imaginación –

Agradeció que Tsuhiko no fuera tan inquisitivo y se concentró nuevamente en el pedazo de metal con luces de colores, hasta que finalmente se encendió la luz verde.

Histérico por la idea de que su infante llegara tarde a la escuela, se tuvo que mentalizar para pisar con ferviente energía el acelerador aunque rompiera temporalmente con las reglas de tránsito. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, un Toyota blanco pasó raudamente a lado suyo, el cual ahora se colocaba delante de él, obligándolo a frenar y estirar por inercia su brazo, asegurándose de que no le pasara nada a su niño.

Posó su vista hacia la calle y notó como ese carro aceleraba a una velocidad no establecida en el periférico.

-¡Vete a la -

Giró por segunda vez su perfil hacia su hijo quien lo veía con ojos indiscretos, y al percatarse de lo que iba a decir, se tragó sus palabras obscenas.

Aunado a esto, antes de que se le siguieran metiendo más coches, avivó sus sentidos y aplastó el pedal, rebasando a todos con el objetivo de alcanzar a ese enfermo mental sin importarle las multas que recibiera en el camino.

Con una fácil agilidad, dejó a los pequeños automóviles y las estorbosas camionetas atrás hasta quedar del lado de la puerta del copiloto de su contrincante, tratando de ver mejor con quién estaba tratando.

Rotó sutilmente sus ojos y logró ver meciéndose en el espejo retrovisor de ese auto un collar con un dije en forma de candado, ¿por qué alguien colgaría eso? En definitiva trataba con un individuo poco convencional.

Dispuesto a gritarle de qué se iba morir esa persona, sus ojos divisaron a una joven con el cabello recogido en una coleta, vistiendo lo que era al parecer una blusa de manga corta, amarilla o quizá naranja, no estaba atento al color, sino a la inmaculada belleza de ella. Incluso a través de sus gafas podía apreciar sus rasgos delicados, pero toda esa magia que sintió por unos segundos se esfumó cuando oyó un claxon lo suficiente cerca como para alterarlo y volantear, provocando que la mujer frenará, evitando los dos un accidente.

Respiró hondamente y posó sus ojos al frente, seguidamente a Tsuhiko y precipitadamente a la muchacha, quien antes de rebasarlo le alzó "el" dedo, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-¿Te sientes bien papá? –

Lo logró, había conseguido llegar a tiempo, ahora sólo faltaba llegar a la modesta clínica.

-¿Eh? – vaciló – sí hijo, no te preocupes – afirmó – ve a clases rápido antes de que te dejen fuera del salón, ¿vale? –

-Esta bien –

Una vez que el niño se bajó del vehículo, Inuyasha vio que se le acercó una señora quien al parecer le estaba comunicando un mensaje. Notó que su hijo asintió la cabeza varias veces y se acercó al auto, tocando la ventana, haciendo que su padre bajará el vidrio.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuhiko? – interpeló de forma seria sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la profesora

-Hay una reunión en mi salón de clases – expresó apacible – y la profesora Yamoto dice que es importante que los padres de familia estén presentes –

Enfocó su vista en el pequeño, miró de reojo la cara inexpresiva de la docente y regresó sus ojos a su hijo quien le sonreía nervioso. Ante ese gesto suyo, supo que no tenía salida.

-Muy bien – dijo solemne – pregúntale por favor a la maestra dónde puedo estacionar el coche –

-¡Sí! –

Amablemente, la profesora se aproximó a donde estaba él y le explicó que justo en la esquina sobre la misma calle a la derecha había un estacionamiento; y para llegar al aula sólo tenía que regresar a la entrada principal y después de pasar tres pasillos, doblar a la izquierda y buscar una puerta azul que tuviera arriba el letrero "4-A".

Dejó a Tsuhiko en manos de esa docente y siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones, se metió al aparcamiento y situó el automóvil lo más cerca posible a la salida. Apagó el motor, salió del vehículo y le puso seguro. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Miroku diciéndole que llegaría tarde al consultorio por una repentina junta de la escuela.

No esperaba que le respondiera, pero al menos sabría por qué no iba a aparecerse temprano. Al encaminarse a la banqueta y guardar su teléfono, no pudo pasar por desapercibido un simpático Toyota de un común color, frunció el ceño ante las conjeturas que desarrollaba su cabeza y al colocarse enfrente del coche no pudo contener una pícara sonrisa cuando descubrió que había un colgante muy familiar en el retrovisor.

¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Sería demasiada coincidencia que dos o más personas tuvieran exactamente el mismo dije.

-Otra vez tú – susurró al viento que soplaba dócilmente haciendo bailar su cabellera negra

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Una vez cruzada la puerta, Inuyasha observó los pupitres acomodados en media luna y atrás de éstos había sillas para que los padres pudieran sentarse cerca de sus hijos.

-¡Por aquí papá! – exclamó Tsuhiko muy animado

Oyó la voz de su hijo llamándolo y deslizó sus labios formando una curveada sonrisa. Caminó tranquilamente por el frente, y con ello, se ganó las miradas ruidosas de algunas madres solteras y la admiración de mujeres casadas, ¿quién diría que tener cuarenta años resultara sexy en estos tiempos?

No les prestó atención y tomó asiento detrás de su pequeño.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar papá –

-Lo siento hijo – se disculpó – no volverá a suceder -

-¿Te habías perdido? –

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar el por qué se había retrasado un poco, pero volvió a retomar su carácter sereno.

-Por supuesto que no – mencionó dichoso

Luego de unos minutos, aprovechó para buscar entre las señoras y una que otra joven madura si estaba esa chica rebelde, sin embargo, no la encontró. Suspiró y tal parecía que sí era factible el hecho de que alguien más tuviera exactamente el mismo coche con un idéntico colgante. Empero, sus pensamientos se vieron anulados por la presencia de un nuevo personaje.

-Buenos días padres de familia – agradeció al dirigirse al centro de la media luna – gracias por estar aquí – dijo para después hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto y presentarse - soy la coordinadora Eri Murasaki y los he reunido el día de hoy para decirles que la profesora Fong por cuestiones personales tuvo que regresar a China con su familia –

Algunos murmullos fueron inevitablemente audibles y otros no tanto. Ante esto, Eri carraspeó su garganta, llamando la curiosidad de todos.

-No obstante, una nueva maestra comenzará a trabajar con nosotros y con sus hijos – resaltó – les pido que recibamos cordialmente a la docente – solicitó al tiempo que hacia una seña hacia la puerta – por favor, pasa –

Tanto adultos como niños desbordaban suspenso por saber quién era la nueva profesora, en cambio, Inuyasha no se mostraba tan interesado, pero tampoco escéptico. A decir verdad, una insidiosa ansiedad lo estaba atosigando, y su raciocinio cayó por los suelos cuando vio a la mujer con una fascinante sonrisa en su cara.

Humilde y a la vez emocionada, se puso a lado de la coordinadora Murasaki y dispersó su vista en todo el salón.

-Buenos días señores padres de familia, es un placer conocerlos – afirmó alegre - la escuela "Natsuki" me ha dado la oportunidad de formar a sus hijos quienes cursan el cuarto grado de primaria – mencionó e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, presentándose – mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, a sus órdenes –

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡WOW! Hola chicas, espero no me hayan maldecido por aparecerme tan tarde, pero hey, miren con qué regreso, algo nuevo, quizá no tan diferente, pero como les prometí, mucha creatividad e imaginación ;).**

**La verdad, batallé bastante para decidirme por el nombre del niño, pero considero que al final, el que escogí, no suena tan mal, es una combinación extraña de sílabas otras palabras en japonés y, según yo de acuerdo a mi creación si es que no existe el nombre "Tsuhiko", significa "niño de gran luz.", ¿esta bonito no? Tsuhiko Taisho =3, ¿qué les parece? **

**Bueno, al final como que me decidí por el título "El Dolor De Mi Corazón", y creo que pueden darse una idea del por qué.**

**Espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo de este fanfic y no las haya decepcionado D=**

**P.D Y pues, me aseguraré de actualizar pronto los otros fics (Sangre de Amor y Regresando a ti), por favor no desesperen jajaja**

**Ojalá pueda leer reviews llenos de crítica constructiva. Saben que ustedes, las lectoras, son las mejores.**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es2012**


	2. Sólo Por Él

¿De verdad esa vulgar e interesante mujer iba a ser la maestra de su hijo?, ¿qué conocimiento podría transmitirle?, ¿señas obscenas?, porque parece ser que tiene una maestría en eso.

Siendo un psicólogo de última, observó discretamente a los padres de familia, y cabe resaltar únicamente a los del sexo masculino, percatándose de reacciones esperadas: transpiración nerviosa, sonrisa chueca, dilatación de pupilas y tartamudeo en la dicción. Sí, en definitiva todos los hombres estaban experimentado un orgasmo visual, y por si fuera poco, podía jurar que en la noche tendrían sueños húmedos con esa profesora.

-Disculpe… - carraspeó una mujer en un tono de descontento - ¿desde cuándo la escuela permite que sean jóvenes los maestros? –

-Le asegura señora Hayiko que nuestro colegio ha obtenido prestigio no sólo por el reconocimiento, sino también por su personal capacitado – respondió serenamente la directora, sin perder un toque de seriedad

Los niños no podían evitar quedársele viendo a la nueva docente con cara de intriga, como si esperaran que ella se defendiera o dijera algo al respecto y era todo lo contrario, sólo guardaba silencio.

-Insisto directora, ¿no cree que es muy joven la profesora? –

No se hicieron del rogar los malos comentarios y las pésimas expresiones de desaprobación. Inuyasha giró sus orbes hacia la víctima, quien únicamente encorvaba los hombros y apretaba sus manos, un claro síntoma de inseguridad la absolvía en esos momentos.

-¿Kagome, verdad?, ¿puedo tutearte? – interpeló otra voz femenina gastada por los años – ¿no has pensado en cambiar de profesión? –

-Yo creo que es perfecta – dijo un ente recargando su codo en el pupitre para apoyar su mentón en la palma de su mano

Todos voltearon estupefactos hacia la voz masculina que había dicho eso, y tanto las casadas como las solteras se llevaron una inesperada sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién había defendido a esa individuo.

-La sociedad siempre se queja de que el gobierno y las instituciones no dan oportunidades laborales a los jóvenes por falta de experiencia, ¿no creen que esta situación resulta contradictoria? –

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del salón y una que otra garganta se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-Si bien es una persona preparada – señaló el padre de familia viendo fijamente a la nueva maestra – considero que ésta es una experiencia que merece la pena tener, ¿no es así, profesora Higurashi? –

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se le adelantó la coordinadora Murasaki.

-Veo que está de acuerdo con mi pensar señor Taisho – expresó triunfal y con una mirada de complicidad

-Sólo apoyo una moción social, es todo –

-Entonces, tal parece que no hay problema – dijo una fémina al entrar al salón – espero que el interrogatorio no la haya hecho cambiar de opinión –

Y así fue que volvió a hablar ese ángel caído del cielo.

-En lo absoluto directora Josei –

-Excelente – agradeció – padres de familia, les aseguro que sus hijos están en buenas manos, no se arrepentirán – manifestó elegantemente

Algunas mujeres no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que vacilar sus gestos de conformidad y gran parte de los señores tuvieron que disimular el gusto de que no corrieran a la novata. Y seguro vendrían ellos mismos a recoger a sus hijos sabiendo que se podrían topar con ella en algún momento.

-Como podrán ver, la maestra Higurashi al ser nueva en la escuela "Natsuki", es nuestra obligación enseñarle las instalaciones y la forma de trabajo, por ello, sus hijos no tendrán clases hoy, sino hasta el día de mañana – informó la señora con una sonrisa dedicada a los infantes

Los pequeños gritaron ávidamente para así ir tras los brazos de sus progenitores.

-Gracias por su atención, que tengan buen día – expresó la coordinadora

-Niños, pórtense bien y nos vemos mañana –

-¡Hasta mañana directora Josei! – exclamaron al unísono unas voces agudas y tiernas

Las familias poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar el salón, y entre las últimas iban los Taisho, sin embargo, una voz los detiene.

-Escuché lo que dijo señor Taisho y le agradezco su apoyo – inclinó su dorso en señal de respeto

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás tratándome como un extraño? Me halagas con esos ademanes Midoriko – bromeó el ojidorado, levantando su ceja

-Dentro de la escuela, soy la directora del colegio "Natsuki" –

-Como tú digas – se mofó de su seriedad

-Papá, ¿tú y la directora Josei ya se conocían? – preguntó curioso su pequeño e inteligente retoño

-Así es hijo – respondió – fuimos compañeros de preparatoria – comentó jocoso

Unas simpáticas risas eran audibles en el pasillo, era como regresar en el tiempo y recordar aquellos tiempos.

-Tienes al mejor papá del mundo Tsuhiko –

Inuyasha giró su perfil hacia el motivo de su existencia y notó que éste le sonrió convencido.

-Lo sé – aseguró mientras apretaba más la mano de su padre

Su corazón saltó de golpe al tiempo que su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y sobretodo, de alegría, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa curveada a su razón de ser.

-Despídete hijo –

-Sí – dijo y así, se posó en frente de las representantes de la escuela, haciendo una reverencia – hasta luego coordinadora Murasaki, directora Josei –

-Cuídate Tsuhiko – le desearon las dos señoras

El niño asintió y antes de ir con su papá, ladeó su cabeza hacia el salón de clases donde estaba su nueva profesora. Y como si fuera un impulso, entró al salón, ignorando a su padre.

-¿Profesora Higurashi? –

-¿Sí?, dime –

-Gracias por quedarse con nosotros – expresó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

La chica sonrió de soslayo por las dulces palabras de su nuevo alumno y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de él.

-Es un placer para mí ser tu profesora, Tsuhiko –

-¿Se acuerda de cómo me llamo? – preguntó con un toque de asombro

-Por supuesto, es un nombre muy bonito – dijo suavemente

¿Ahora dónde se había metido aquél niño? La directora y la coordinadora ya se habían ido, ¿acaso estaba en…

-Fue mi pa –

-¡Tsuhiko, dónde es –

Al asomarse al aula para buscar a su hijo, notó que interrumpía lo que era al parecer una amena conversación entre el pequeño y la docente.

-¡Discúlpame papá! Sólo estaba despidiéndome de la profesora – mencionó desesperado creyendo que su padre se enojaría con él por no irse en seguida

-¿Usted es el padre de Tsuhiko? – interpela curiosa la joven

-¿No se nota? –

Mal. Mal. Mal. O antes de despertarse se inyectó whiskey con vodka como suplemento alimenticio o intenta mostrarse egocéntrico con una aire seductivo. Reacciona Inuyasha Taisho. Reacciona. Toma tu papel de padre de familia.

-Quiero decir, sí – se corrigió raudo

-Antes que nada – se detuvo e inclinó su dorso – quisiera agradecerle por lo que dijo con respecto a los jóvenes –

¿Sólo por repetir algo que ellos mismos defienden? Si es así, para la otra defenderá el derecho a la libertad de expresión o la lucha por la equidad de género.

-No me dé las gracias – señaló – sólo actúe como un buen ciudadano –

Al decir aquello, no supo el error que había cometido… Ella le sonreía, una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y sincera que le sacudió todo el cuerpo. No. No. Regresa a la normalidad.

-Con su permiso profesora – manifestó rápidamente – es hora de irnos Tsuhiko – dijo al tomar la mano del pequeño y salir del salón de clases

-Sí papá, ¡hasta luego maestra! –

Y así, desaparecieron de su vista los dos hombres. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, fijando sus pupilas cafés en una silueta masculina de cabello negro que caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, y después de que su hijo entrara al coche, él le siguió, poniéndose sus gafas de aviador.

-Prometo que cuando lo vuelva a ver, me disculparé con usted por haberle faltado al respeto en el tráfico – murmuró sin controlar una risilla traviesa

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

-¡Tía Sango! – vociferó emocionado el niño - ¡Tío Miroku! –

-Hola mi niño consentido, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó sonriente la mujer de cabello castaño

-Muy bien tía, gracias –

Apenas y vio al psicólogo por el rabillo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Y eso que ya es fin de semana.

-Inuyasha –

-Sango – saludó obligadamente – Miroku –

Pudo sentir el filo de una espada con el tono en que le habló la esposa de su amigo, pero no era el momento para sacar a relucir hostilidades, Tsuhiko quería verlos así que no tuvo otra opción más que mandarle un mensaje a Hisho diciendo lo siguiente: _"Si vienes a la casa, te regalo esa botella de vino tinto que tanto querías la navidad pasada."_ Y en menos de media hora, ya estaban él y Sango afuera de su hogar.

Numajiri se quedó en la sala con el pequeño jugando, mientras el ojidorado y el lapislázuli dialogaban al preparar la mesa en lo que Kaede cocinaba.

-¿Dónde está mi premio? – cuestionó Miroku emocionado

-¿Le dijiste que te convencí con tu vicio? –

-Podré tener la cara de tonto, pero no lo soy – espetó sabiamente – sólo bastó con decirle que tu hijo quería verla y casi me deja en el departamento –

-Por qué no me sorprende – mencionó burlón

-Tío Miroku, ¿ya te recuperaste de tu resfriado? –

-¿Resfriado? – preguntó intrigada la voz femenina, quedándosele viendo a su amigo

-Sí, mi papá me dijo que como estaba enfermo, no pudieron venir a comer ayer como de costumbre – dijo Tsuhiko inocentemente

Inuyasha mantuvo la mirada fija en Miroku con cara de _"si dices lo contrario, olvídate de tu premio",_ a lo que él lo captó de inmediato.

-Así es campeón, ¿crees que puedas disculpar al debilucho de tu tío? – declaró apenado

-Mi amor –

Ahora estaban en problemas, ambos hombres sabían que cuando Sango decía aquello, significaba que habría sangre en cualquier momento.

-¿Eh?, dime mi cielo querido – respondió con un severo miedo

-¿Cuándo fue exactamente que te res –

-La cena está lista, ¿alguien me puede ayudar a llevar la comida? – preguntó la oportuna señora Kaede

-¡Yo voy! – exclamaron los dos al unísono, entrando a la cocina

Y así desaparecieron de la vista de la temible Sango, cogieron los platos con los alimentos y los llevaron a la mesa. Podían sentir la mirada penetrante de Numajiri, pero no había opción más que fingir demencia, y en eso eran unos expertos.

La cena fue sorprendentemente placentera y deliciosa, platillos típicos de la gastronomía japonesa: _udon, tonkatsu, oyakodon, yakitori_ y _sashimi_. A pesar del aura negra que llovía sobre Miroku e Inuyasha por parte de la mujer de cabello castaño, el ambiente estaba de maravilla: bromas, anécdotas y sobretodo historias.

-Y cuéntame Tsuhiko, ¿qué tal la escuela? –

-Muy bien – dijo con entusiasmo – el jueves entró una nueva profesora y ella me dará clases este año –

Inuyasha casi se atora con el pedazo de carne que masticaba, afortunadamente tomó agua para descartar un accidente, pero para su suerte, Sango se había dado cuenta de su reacción al escuchar lo que su hijo le contaba.

-¿En serio? –

-Sí, aunque al principio muchas mamás no querían que se quedara –

-¿De verdad?, ¿y por qué no querían que les diera clases? – interpeló interesada la fémina de ojos color caoba

-Porque –

-¿Alguien quiere más _yakitori_? – cuestionó Inuyasha en un tono muy servicial

-No, gracias – expresó la esposa de Hisho extrañada por el repentino comportamiento del ojidorado, pero no hizo caso – sígueme contando Tsuhiko –

-La maestra es –

-Tsuhiko, recuerda que tienes que dormirte temprano –

Eso ya era a propósito, ¿por qué interrumpía a su hijo?, ¿qué le ocurría?

-Inuyasha, son las 7:30, creo que las 8:30 es buena hora para dormir –

manifestó retadora – ahora, ¿podrías dejar que Tsuhiko termine de hablar? –

Había perdido. Había fallado como psicólogo. Y ahora iba a pagar caro. Aguarden, ¿por qué le mortificaba que su retoño hablara de su nueva educadora? No es como si le interesara ese trapo de segunda. Por Dios.

Miroku comenzaba a sospechar de la repentina actitud esquiva de su amigo, ¿qué era lo que no quería que dijera Tsuhiko?

-Mi profesora es muy joven, y los papás no estaban de acuerdo porque decían que no tenía experiencia – contó con propiedad

-Ya veo –

-Pero mi papá la defendió – reveló con notable satisfacción, viéndolo como si fuera un héroe – ¿verdad? –

Los ojos de sus amigos se posaron en él sorprendidos y a la vez ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenía qué decir. Vamos, cualquiera puede abogar por nuevos docentes, es lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Eso hiciste Inuyasha? – cuestionó Numajiri carcomida por el morbo

-No fue la gran cosa – dijo intentando sonar modesto, sin darle la menor importancia

-Pues para mí fue todo lo contrario papá – aseguró Tsuhiko – incluso dijiste que era perfecta –

En ese instante, deseo que su hijo hubiera tenido tanta cerilla en sus oídos que ni siquiera pudiera escuchar cuando dijera palabras anti sonantes, pero no fue así. Ahora sabía que no se quitaría de encima a sus amigos hasta que les contara todo.

-Si me disculpan – se levantó de su asiento para llevar sus platos a la cocina

Una vez dentro, colocó los trastos en el lavabo y se apoyó sobre la barra al tiempo que sus ojos ambarinos chocaron con las orbes grises de la señora que lo ayudaba a cuidar la casa.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Taisho? –

-No me pasa nada – contestó con desgano

Ya estaba a punto de regresar a la mesa y enfrentar las miradas inquisitivas de Sango y Miroku, pero uno de ellos se le adelantó en la cocina.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Inuyasha – indicó el hombre de coleta corta señalándolo

-No molestes Hisho –

-Así que es perfecta la maestra de tu hijo – murmuró – lo que hubiera dado por escucharte decir aquello – expresó bromista, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y Numajiri? –

-Fue a llevar a Tsuhiko a la cama –

-Entiendo –

-No cambies de tema – inquirió Miroku divertido – anda, ¿quién es ella? –

-Es sólo una profesora, ¿qué no oíste la historia? – replicó indiferente

-Inuyasha… –

Como detestaba que usaran ese tono de compasión al decir su nombre. Estaba harto de que sintieran lástima por él. Enfermo. Más que enfermo.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi versión? Bien – tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar – los padres estaban masturbándose mentalmente con ella, las señoras se percataron de eso y se encelaron porque esa maestra no tiene más de tres verrugas en la cara, entonces comenzaron a quejarse y yo lo único que hice fue decir que la falta de empleados escasea en el país porque somos nosotros quienes impedimos que hayan oportunidades en el sector laboral. Y por mi argumento banal nadie volvió a abrir la boca, ¿ya estás contento? –

-Vaya – dijo sorprendido – realmente ha de ser un bombón esa profesora –

-Te felicito, ahora, si me disculpas, mañana tengo muchos pacientes con problemas de identidad que atender – recalcó hostilmente y así, abandonó la cocina – nos vemos mañana –

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y en el principio de éstas se encontró con Numajiri apoyada en la pared. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie ya.

-¿Estás molesto? – preguntó al vacío

-¿Qué?, ¿también tú quieres oír mi versión? –

-¿Y contármela te hará sentir mejor? –

Guardó su repertorio de frases de impetuoso humor negro, lo usaría para otra ocasión. Suspiró y subió las escaleras, sus pasos eran pesados y agobiantes, y en el último escalón, la voz de su amiga lo acechó.

-Tsuhiko no tiene la culpa de esto –

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario – contestó con una indiferencia tan grande que su voz se volvió desconocida

-Inuyasha, ¿qué no te viste? – le evidenció – estabas actuando como un completo imbécil frente a tu propio hijo –

-Tengo mis momentos –

Sango no pudo sentirse más indignada. Soltó un bufido por la mediocre respuesta de su amigo.

-Eres increíble –

-No todos los días me dicen eso – replicó con un sarcasmo inconfundible

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –

-La gran parte del tiempo, no –

-Tsuhiko antes de irse a dormir me preguntó si estabas molesto con él – le atacó – él piensa que no eres feliz por su culpa – resaltó controlando su notorio enojo

Inuyasha se quedó helado ante lo último que dijo Numajiri, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella sabe más de Tsuhiko que él? Él es su padre, el que se esfuerza por estar con él día y noche, el que le da todo el amor que necesita un niño, el que procura que no se enferme, el que vela sus sueños cuando tiene pesadillas, el que se ríe intensamente por sus comentarios nobles, el que se desfallece por su bienestar, y… ¿su hijo piensa que vive en la desgracia?

-No es cierto, ¡estás mintiendo! –

Miroku afortunadamente se apareció antes de que el ojidorado hiciera una gran estupidez. El hombre lapislázuli abrazó por la cintura a su esposa, tratando de controlarla, pero ella buscaba zafarse del agarre, sentía unos inmensos deseos de golpear a su amigo hasta que le dejara moretones por doquier.

Se lo merecía, se merecía eso y más.

-¡Tsuhiko estaba llorando Inuyasha! – gritó encolerizada – ¿alguna vez lo has visto llorar? – le preguntó secamente

-¡Cállate maldita sea!, ¡no sabes lo que estás diciendo! –

-¡Él tiene derecho a ser feliz! – exclamó – ¡y tú también Inuyasha!, ¡por qué no lo entiendes! –

-Sango, cálmate por favor – insistió Hisho suplicante

-¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque jamás me perdonaré! – confesó al fin – ¡han pasado diez años y no puedo perdonarme, ni hoy ni mañana, nunca podré hacerlo! – vociferó sujetándose del borde de la escalera, al borde del llanto

-¿¡Y estás consciente que al no hacerlo, también estás arrastrando a tu hijo al mismo infierno?! –

Trató de respirar, estaba olvidando cómo hacerlo, su pulso se aceleró y el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Trataba de tranquilizarle, y cada que lo intentaba sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba, como si pequeños hormigueos le rasguñaran la piel. Era una sensación horrible, sofocante y dolorosa.

-Sango, yo lo que menos deseo es que Tsuhiko pase malos momentos a mi lado –

-Inuyasha – dijo Miroku sorprendido; jamás había oído hablar a su amigo con una voz tan triste y lúgubre

-Mientras pueda estar con él, quiero que me diga "papá" todos los días, que me abrace y me sonría… –

Ninguno de sus amigos decía nada, sólo se le quedaban viendo, Sango no tardó en derramar lágrimas y Hisho a duras penas podía aguantar los sollozos.

-Sólo les pido más tiempo, por favor – imploró – sé que suena egoísta, pero no puedo dejar a Tsuhiko, no aún. Por eso… cuando llegue el día, quiero que ustedes cuiden de él –

-No… Inuyasha no nos pidas eso – le condenó Numajiri casi sin voz

-Estoy seguro que serán excelentes padres, es lo que siempre han deseado, ¿no es verdad? – declaró mientras cristalinos ríos resbalan por sus mejillas

Pero tardó en reaccionar y mucho más en darse cuenta, hasta que sus amigos voltearon hacia la esquina y escondieron sus rostros bañados en lágrimas. Y fue ahí cuando giró su perfil y ahí estaba él, en pijama sujetando un avión de juguete, con ojos de incertidumbre.

-Papá, ¿me vas a dejar? –

En ese momento corrió hacia su hijo, se dejó caer de rodillas y lo abrazó fuertemente, entonces el llanto salió por fin junto con los gritos ahogados y los suspiros entrecortados. Podía escuchar los latidos agitados de su corazón y la impotencia de su garganta al no articular nada.

-Papá – musitó el pequeño – ¿papá? –

-Tsuhiko… yo… –

-Perdóname, no debí de haber dicho eso –

-No, no Tsuhiko, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón – susurró – no merezco ser tu padre, te he fallado –

Seguía con la cara hundida en el cabello revoltoso de su hijo, pero éste se aleja de él y suelta su avión para posar sus manos en las mejillas húmedas de su padre.

-Papá, tú eres el mejor para mí – afirmó queriendo animarlo – eres mi héroe favorito, ¿lo sabías? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de hoyuelos

¿Cómo contestar eso?, ¿con qué clase de oración haces que se retracte de sus palabras un niño de diez años? Con nada, no existe nada que se le pueda comparar.

Aún con el rostro empapado, pega su frente con la de su hijo, consiguiendo sonreír al igual que él. Sí, porque por él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, si es necesario llegar hasta el fin del mundo, lo haría, y sólo por él.

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

**¡Konnichiwa chicas! No se los voy a negar, no sé cómo, pero este capítulo me hizo llorar, rayos… no sé siquiera decirles cómo me siento…**

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Un día de estos habrá actualización. Se los aseguro.**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es2012**


End file.
